


Least I Can Do

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Least I Can Do

You were rushing about, as usual, trying to get your eight year old son ready. And, as usual, his father was snoring away in your shared room. Sighing, you made your way to your son’s room. “Come on, Nicky!” You helped him slip on his shoes. “I have to work a double today, so Mrs. Margot will be watching you after school, okay?”

He groaned. “Mom. Mrs. Margot smells funny.”

“I know, baby.” You made a face at him. “You be good for her and we’ll get McDonald’s my next day off.” Seeing him grin, you knew it worked.

Thankfully you were out the door only five minutes later that day. You pulled up to the school and told him to have a good day at school. It still amazed you that he was eight. It seemed like just yesterday you were looking at the positive pregnancy test.

* * *

You worked as a waitress in the nearby hotel bar. They were very flexible with your hours, and you made decent tips. You were on your feet most of the day, and you had to deal with some very rude customers at times.

Today was one of those days. By the time you picked up Nicky, your feet were on fire, your back hurt, you had a headache, and your day wasn’t even over. You’d have to give something to Nicky to eat, because he always told Mrs. Margot that he wasn’t hungry. You’d have to check his homework, read any notes from his teacher, and get him into a bath.

You thanked Mrs. Margot quickly and ushered Nicky down the block to your house. You froze when you saw the lights on. You’d made sure everything was off that morning, and as far as you knew, Trevor had to work that night. “Stay behind me.” You told him. Your house was in a nicer neighborhood, so people breaking in wasn’t heard of that often. Nicky clung to the back of your skirt, peeking out from behind you.

Opening the door, you heard the TV. Maybe you were wrong? Maybe Trevor didn’t work that night. You shut the door and walked to the living room. “You’re not dad.” Nicky blurted out.

“Uh, no, I’m not.” The very attractive man sitting on your couch chuckled. “May I ask who you are?”

“I’m Y/N, and this is my son. We live here. How’d you get in?”

He got up, making you take a step back. “My name is Jensen. I have a key.” He told you, which confused you. “I bought this place from a guy named Trevor. Said he just went through a divorce and didn’t want to live here anymore.”

You shook your head. “We were never married. And how the hell could he sell it without my signature?” You ran a hand through your hair. Crouching, you looked at Nicky. “Use the app on my tablet to order a pizza, okay? Anything you want. Leave your back pack down here, and I’ll look over your home work.”

Nicky glanced at Jensen and narrowed his eyes. “I’m watching you.” He said in the most serious voice he could manage as he dropped his back pack and slowly backed away.

Once he was out of the room, you sighed. “I don’t know how sorry I am for the mix up, but we live here.”

Jensen nodded. “I don’t want to be a dick or anything, but I own this place now.”

Your face paled. “Are you throwing us out of our own home? I mean, I get that you ‘bought’ this place, but we’ve lived here since Nicky was _two_.” You were worried. You didn’t have the money to move!

“Why don’t we eat the pizza when it gets here, and talk about our options then. You look like you’ve had a long day. Why don’t you go relax?”

“I can’t. I have to check Nicky’s home work, get him into a bath, plus house work. Wait, if you thought you were buying this place, didn’t you wonder about the furniture and pictures?”

He shrugged and gave you a sad smile. “Said that they came with, that I could do whatever I wanted with them. He hopped on a plane to somewhere on the East coast as far as I know.”

You had a lot to process. Slipping off your heels, you put them off to the side and sighed. You went to grab Nicky’s back pack when Jensen stopped you. You looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

He smiled at you. “Go on. I’m _sure_ I can check a kid’s homework. Least I can do.”


End file.
